Portal 2
by Prince Star Dancer
Summary: I just wanted to explain the whole Portal 2 story.  Doesn't contain any dialogue. Only third-person view


Portal 2

Portal 2 is the sequel to the original Portal more or less entertaining. Chell has awakened from suspension by Wheatley, a Intelligence Deterial Sphere who is funny and loving once you get to know him. Wheatley awakens Chell to escape from _**Aperture **_when they accidently revive GLaDOs, a rogue AI that was previously dead because Chell killed her. GLaDOs wanted revenge for the thing Chell could do. So Chell is dropped into the Incinerator room and begins testing as soon as she retreats for the Incinerator room. There Chell finds the Portal gun which is used in making portals to move from location to location. Chell had to do the same thing before GLaDOS was killed by Chell. There are 22 test chambers that involve cubes, turrets, excursion funnels, and of course portals. GLaDOs still is testing her but in the 21 testing chamber Wheatley comes to the rescue and they both try to find a way out of the facility. They eventually make it to the Turret Production Facility and replace the non-defective turrets with the defective turrets. Then they head to the neurotoxin facility and shut it down as well. After that Chell and Wheatley hitch a ride on the vacuum tubes that head to her chamber. There was always a way to do a core transfer all Chell had to do was place Wheatley in the core transfer unit and press the Stalemate Resolution Button to transfer Wheatley onto GLaDOs' body and she did those things and after that Wheatley was officially in charge. Though after Wheatley is put in charge suddenly he became power-mad and evil. Then he takes GLaDOs' head and put her brain in a potato battery and Chell was trapped in the elevator. He took GLaDOs and threw her into the elevator and banged on the top of the elevator with Chell in it and finally the cable broke and they were falling 1,000 feet to beneath _**Aperture**_. When they finally stopped falling Chell was on the ground while GLaDOs was being held by a bird. Chell continued on the path only to find a huge vault door. She activated the switches to open the vault when she did sirens and light started to begin. When it finally stopped a light activated where the vault was only to find an average-sized door. She continued on until she arrived at a room that a man was speaking and then there was a woman named Caroline who agreed and answered the man. His name was Cave Johnson and he was the founder of the old **Aperture,** plus he invented a shower current, which was eventually stolen by somebody else. Later on when Chell came to an office where potato GLaDOs was being pecked by the bird that carried her off. They continued on when GLaDOs starts repeating and remembering what Caroline was saying and thinking. Chell kept going until she arrived at the _**Aperture **_elevator and when she got to the area Wheatley had created a turret infused box that could walk and Wheatley had not taken the responsibility to take care of the facility. Wheatley tested her until he said he a supprise for them both. He said 2 more test chambers until the supprise. In the next test chamber Wheatley had the supprise suppressed in the test chamber. As soon as Chell stepped on the Aerial Faith plate it sprung to the side instead of forward. Chell and GLaDOs escaped from the supprise which was smashing together steel spike plates and started escaping and kept going until they came to his lair. GLaDOs handed Chell corrupted cores they saw earlier in a storage unit. They plugged in enough cores for another core transfer so Chell tried to push the Stalemate Resolution Button, but Wheatley boobytrapped the stalemate button. Chell had placed an orange portal under Wheatley and looked at the moon and shot a blue portal on the moon and everything started to get sucked out of the room into space. Then GLaDOs came to the rescue and knocked Wheatley out into space and grabbed Chell in and closed the portal. GLaDOs had let Chell get on to the surface but there was turrets that started playing opera music and when Chell arrived at the surface she walked out into the sun on a wheat field. The door closed, opened and a cube flew out and it closed again.

The End


End file.
